darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Missing, Presumed Death/Quick guide
Walkthrough Murders in Silvarea * Speak to Brother Samwell (west of Paterdomus and east of Varrock) * Investigate the three slaughtered monks * Investigate the tree with the arrow stuck in it * Investigate the nearby plant * Talk to the south-west slaughtered monk for an additional clue * Speak to Brother Samwell again * Go up the hill and speak to the Odd Old Man. Persuade him three times, then threaten him * Return to Brother Samwell * Follow the crystals to the east * Click the dead elf * Listen to the dead elf's soul for an additional clue * Investigate the plant * Investigate the clothing on the fence * Investigate the bench * Talk to Blaze by the beacon. Threaten him twice, then persuade him * Return to Brother Samwell * Go to the Wizard's Tower and speak to Wizard Valina on the ground floor near the entrance. * Return to Brother Samwell and select the option about a 'Clear conclusion' * Learn from Icthlarin about Death's disappearance * Defeat attacking Wights * Open the Invitation box The Citadel * Talk to Icthlarin to proceed * Enter the door to the west then north to the window to watch a cutscene * Climb out the south window, jump the gap, run over the planks, down the rocks, up the rocks and in the western window * Climb over the obstacle. Search another box for an invitation letter ,listing all of the gods as invited, and listing you and Death as "other mischief makers." * Head through the north door * Pull all three levers in the room. Lead all the Wights that spawn into the light to be able to damage them * Go to the window for another cutscene * Go through the door to the north * Click on the panel, then rotate the bottom-left machine once, the top-left one twice, the top-right one three times and the bottom-right machine once * Go to the window for another cutscene * Go through the door to the east * Talk to the Statue of Death * For each of the riddles, the answer can be found in the form of an item in one of the chests next to him. The item then must then be placed on the pedestal next to him. An additional chest will open with each riddle: "I can build castles, that melt in the rain, but I trickle down, as the seconds drain." - Sand "I can fall from the sky, but I cannot climb higher, I spring with no legs, I run but don't tire." - Water "Glass can't create me, but stone and steel do, I'm made by the sun, but out of its view, I can be tiny, and also be vast, in the shape of my maker, like a spell I am cast." - Shadow * Go to the window for another cutscene * Go through the southern door and jump off the drop down the drain * Speak to a Barrows brother to enter the main room * Head west and stamp out the flames to reach Death * Speak to Icthlarin and he will teleport you, him and Death * Quest complete! Category:Missing, Presumed Death